


Sparks

by olliolli_oxenfree



Series: amatusparadeweek [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blasphemy kink, M/M, Porn Week, a bink-and-you-miss-it blasphemy kink but a blasphemy kink nonetheless, gotta keep the inquisitor humble, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: Day three of Amatus Parade Week: KinksMagic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/146385739316)

Darrell gasped as swirls of ice traced across his chest and down his stomach, following the pattern of Dorian’s fingertips. The mage pressed his hand flat against Darrell’s skin and the cold turned to heat just this side of burning. The change in temperature drew a hiss from Darrell which Dorian responded to with a laugh. Darrell’s fists threatened to tear the sheets in their grip.

“Too much?” Concern was present in Dorian’s voice, but so was the playful mockery he adopted when he found yet another one of Darrell’s weak points.

Darrell had to swallow twice before he gathered enough of his voice to answer. “Hardly.”

Dorian’s cockiest of grins slid into place. “Oh? We’ll have to fix that.” His hand, back to a natural temperature, grabbed Darrell’s leg by the ankle. It was dragged up and over Dorian’s shoulder, and Dorian’s free hand began tracing down the calf. The fingers heated as they trailed into the crook of the knee and across the underside of the thigh.

They were scorching by the time they reached Darrell’s ass.

“Hmm?” Another check as Dorian rubbed against the oil already there. He did not prod, and despite his initial trepidation at having magic deliberately enter the bedroom, Darrell couldn’t think of a better thing for him to do.

Not trusting himself to speak, Darrell met Dorian’s gaze and gave a nod. His head hit the pillow with a strangled cry as the heat from the intruding digits engulfed him. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. His hips bucked upwards of their own volition as he sought more of the sensation. His arms refused to loosen their grips on the sheets, so his legs made up the difference by locking tighter around the mage.

Dorian kissed the inside of his levitated knee. “Think you could come from just this?” His fingers pressed against Darrell’s prostate. Had he not been gasping so hard, Darrell would have screamed. Maybe he did. “Want to try?”

“ _Maker_ , yes.”

“The blaspheme you spew,” any shame Darrell might have felt was promptly put out by Dorian curling his fingers once more. “Andraste’s holy chosen.”

And he’d gladly do it, again and again, if Dorian was the one he blasphemed with. He meant to say something along those lines, but it came out a high-pitched moan.

“I wonder,” and Dorian slowed his fingers just enough that Darrell might have sobbed. “Care to try one more thing?”

“G—” he caught his breath. “Go ahead.”

Dorian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and that was worth far more than any amount of magical fingers. Then he noticed the sparks. Not the ones generally accepted when one was attracted to another, but actual _literal_ sparks.

_Oh._

Darrell threw his head back with a shout. Stripes of cum painted his stomach. He gasped for breath, slowly winding back into his skin.

“I thought you might like that.” Dorian lowered Darrell’s leg and wiped his fingers on the bedding.

“Give me a few minutes. We’ll find what makes you explode."


End file.
